A Break From Understanding
by Sparkles1074
Summary: In an alternate Harvest Moon universe, meet Gill. Gill loves his job as a librarian and nothing could make him happier. However today he's going to realize that there's something "wrong". Too bad he won't figure out what it is exactly. It especially sucks because it's so obvious.
He placed books on the shelves one by one. This shelf in particular was quite perfect with the way it was organized. It managed to be ordered by size, color and alphabetically. He stepped back and admired the shelf. Nothing else can be as perfect. He smiled then frowned. Now he had to straighten up the comfort area. After that he'd be up for his break. He wish he didn't have to take a break. Being able to make the library neater and better was all he wanted. He could do it all day. Or he could run the check out stand. Either way he'd be happy. He tidied up the comfort area. Just as he finished his coworker, Maria, called out to him.

"Gill it's time for your break."

"Five more minutes?"

"You know I'd love to let you but orders are orders. Dad- er- Boss always finds out." Gill sighed. It was true. Their boss always did find out. So there really was no point in even trying to shorten his break. He looked at the cart of books that were checked in this morning. He picked up a fiction that looked interesting and then went to the nonfiction section he picked up two of the least commonly checked out book and went to the check out counter.

"Welcome sir how may I help you today?"

"Don't even start Maria."

"Ah but Gill that's how I treat all visitors." She poked his cheek. He poked her's as well.

"So you poke all visitors in the face?"

"Nope." She poked him again.

"Just my good friends."

"GOOD MORNING GILL. GOOD MORNING MARIA." A girl called from the door of the library. Gill checked his watch.

"Good afternoon Angela," Maria said just as Gill stated that it was the afternoon.

"Morning. Noon. Not a big difference. Anyway," she yawned,"I just came to chill, talk, relax, read. You know all the good stuff."

"Right well you can talk to Maria. I'll be reading. Over there." He pointed to the comfort area as Maria finished checking out his books. He walked over to the comfort area and sighed. That was nerve wrecking. Why does he always get so nervous around her? He sat down on the couch and began reading. He had been completely absorbed in the world of magic he was reading about when-

"Watcha reading Gillie?" She leaned over the back of the couch and whispered in his ear. His heartbeat quickened.

"Angela! Don't do that!" She bursted in to laughter as she continued to lean forward so she'd flip on to the couch.

"What? Did I scare you? Hahaha!" He frowned then shook his head. He continued to read the book he had found on the cart. Angela stopped laughing.

"Hey! I'm reading that series! Did you just start or are you rereading the first book?"

"This is my first time reading it." He didn't look up from the book even though he wasn't focused on the words. He expected her to shout "lame" as she did kind of often but she didn't.

"Awww well catch up quickly. Then we can share theories and talk about our favorite parts of each book. That is, only if you want to of course. What do you say?" He tried not to look at her but something convinced him to. He saw gentle eyes and a soft smile which caught his attention completely. He couldn't look away and just stared into her eyes. She leaned in closer to the point that he could feel her breath on his lips. She whispered just barely audio, "I said," she raised her voice,"What do you think?" He moved away and looked down at the book with a completely red face. He nodded as an agreement. She smiled and opened a nonfiction book.

"I thought you couldn't stand nonfiction?"

"They're perfect when you're tired. They make you feel... All... Calm..." She started to doze off. She shook her head. "It's the perfect way to relax. Besides I don't hate all nonfiction just the super boring ones."

"Right..."

"Yeah." Their conversation ended there and they both continued to read until he felt a weight on his shoulder he glanced down to his left and saw that Angela had fallen asleep. He wondered if he should wake her up or just move her since his break would be up soon. He continued to wonder what he should do and before he knew it his arm was behind her and he got the urge to pull her in her closer. He started to, but caught himself before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you," Gill thought to himself. He didn't quite understand his actions and feelings. Then it seemed as though she got closer on her own. He stared down at her. Should he wake her? Yeah he should wake her. He had to get back to work soon. He poked her shoulder with his free hand. She snuggled into him more.

"Angela...," he felt his cheeks warm. "Angela." He poked her shoulder a couple more times. "Angela?" Alright he gave up. "MARI-" Angela wrapped her arms around him.

"This is the library, Gill, why are you being so loud?" She mumbled just barely clearly enough for him to hear. He cleared his throat.

"Um I have to get back to work soon so could you get off of me?" There was silence and no movement for a moment. Then Angela released him sat up and yawned.

"Your lunch break is over already? Gee, how long was I out? Almost thirty minutes apparently." She hopped up and stretched. "I still gotta meet up with Toby for fishing. Maybe I'll take another nap with him afterwards but who'd wake me up for cooking with Chase... and oh! I need to finish packing for my road trip with those two, Tina, Luke, and ... Oops. Totally forgot who else was going. Eh whatever." She began jogging in place. "You're not going are ya Gill?"

"No...," he shook his head. She cupped her mouth with her hands.

"LAME! Luke tried to get you to come along. Too bad you refused to come. Ya big loner! Gray and Jamie are even going. Maria's coming along too, so, ha!" Gill stared at her. Road trip? Oh yea Luke came by the other day talking about how "extreme" it was going to be.

"It's too late to come now, though. The SUV is already rented and there's just enough space for... who's ever coming. Welp, check back in my books for me okay Gillie. I gotta go. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Bye. See you in a few days." And she was gone.

He stared at where she just was. Maybe he should have gone along. No that's ridiculous. Why go? He had the library. He looked at the books Angela checked out. A pile of nonfiction books that were barely touched. See he already had something to do. He picked up the books and headed to the Checkout/in counter. He passed by his perfect shelf. It didn't bring a smile to his face though. How long was awhile? No no that doesn't matter. He should be happy. No more Angela running into the library screaming for a while. Right? But why did he feel so sad?


End file.
